Child proof latches are known and refrigerator door locks are known it is believed however that to date there has not been a child proof refrigerator door latch made or conceived that is within the parameters of the instant invention. Cabinet door or drawer child proof locks are typically comprised of two parts where one part is usually mounted to a fixed surface and the other part is mounted to a moving surface such as a door or drawer. The pieces usually automatically engage each other thus becoming latched or mated upon closure of a door or drawer and remain hidden within the closure. Unlatching the pieces usually involves slightly opening the door or drawer and disengaging the locked pieces manually. these latch typically cannot be disabled and cannot operate to reclose a slightly opened door.
One design U.S. Pat. No.D324,367 and D326,402 displays the above mentioned features for a refrigerator door latch and its operation is readily understandable to wit: it is made of two pieces, one piece has a resilient arm with a hole in it for receiving a catch. The catch is on the other piece. Both pieces have an adhesive surface for mounting to refrigerator type doors. One piece operates as a fixed hook and the other piece is an elongated loop which springs over and automatically engages the hook whenever the door is closed. Apparently the pieces are made to allow for a margin of error in placement of the pieces in their operative relative juxtaposition.
The present invention relates to a child proof refrigerator door latch, which comprises about five major elements which are: Two independent mounting plates, adhesive backing on each of the two independent mounting plates, a spring closed latch hook clasp having a butt end and a releasable clasping end, hereafter clasp, and an elastic lanyard. One of the two mounting plates hereafter the first mounting plate, further comprises a loop on its outer surface for receiving the clasp. the other mounting plate, hereafter the second mounting plate, further comprises a loop for securing one end of approximately from 2 to 10 inches of elastic lanyard to it. The loops may be identical. The mounting plates may be identical. A, preferably plastic, spring closed latch hook is attached at it's butt end to the unattached end of the lanyard. The first mounting plate is fixed to a refrigerator door preferably above the reach of children. The second mounting plate is fixed to the refrigerator main body or a second refrigerator door, so that the clasping end of the clasp can easily engage the loop on the first mounting plate. DISTINCTION: Though child proof door latches, are known in the art, the inventor feels his invention is distinct. The advantages are: that the refrigerator door is made child proof; that the latch can be disabled; the margin of error in mounting the device is greater; the mounted pieces may be identical; but need not be; the lanyard operates to reclose a refrigerator door saving energy and cold atmosphere within the refrigerator; the reclosing effect operates to frustrate repeated attempts to open the refrigerator door by a child of moderate strength ultimately resulting in the child's disinterest in opening the refrigerator door.